merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan Macknamara
Ethan Macknamara is one of the main protagonists of The Upgrade and The Omniscience series, and the central character and narrator of Strangers and Soldiers. He is an 18-year-old hybrid human, and is one of the very few hybrid humans existing due to him being unconscious when the upgrade hit Earth, making him partially 0.4, part 1.0. He is currently dating Tess Hammock. He is best friends with Trevor Tiorano, and good friends with Madeline Ervin. During The Omniscience, Ethan is one of fifty people remaining on Earth, after the rest of the humans abandon the planet. As a result of his distrust of the subhumans, he and Trevor form the Hybrid Human Society, which the two co-lead. He is portrayed by Ian Hecox, one of the two original founders and current main host of the Smosh channel. Ethan Gregory Macknamara was born on March 12, 1996, to Holly Boyce-Macknamara and Jason Macknamara. Holly and Jason had known each other since they were in high school, and Jason had asked her to Prom. However, when he proposed to her, he bought the two of them a trip to Paris, in order to propose in front of the Eiffel Tower. Holly was shocked by Jason, and she happily had said yes. The first child they'd had together was a girl named Kylie, and when Kylie was four years old, Ethan was born. As a young child, Ethan was never much of a talker. According to Holly, Ethan never actually spoke a single word until he was fifteen months old. His parents constantly were recording videos of him, so they could look back on them someday. When Ethan was four, his uncle Gerard moved in, due to going bankrupt and in need of a place to stay. Jason reluctantly agreed, unaware Gerard would stay a member of the household until Ethan turned nine. When Gerard finally got enough money to move out, Ethan was unhappy, unlike the rest of the family. School was always something Ethan wasn't good at. He never paid attention in class, and failed to comprehend even the simplest of rules. He believed small rules such as listen to the teacher were not important to him, which his parents were not okay with. One time in first grade, Ethan punched his teacher because she took his action figures away from him, and he was sent to the principal's office. Jason and Holly were very disappointed with Ethan, while Kylie could care less. As punishment to his behavior, Ethan was forced to write an apology to his teacher, and had to miss hanging out with his friends for a week. While Ethan had never been the best of students, socializing was a strength. Ethan was part of a group of boys and one girl in Middle School, which composed of Ricky Soccorso, Darrel Janik, Sae Kressin, and Barry Gualtieri. Ethan loved being friends with them, and they all played together on a website called Minecraft. When Ethan turned fourteen, his family had to move to Kingsbury, South Dakota, because Holly got a job as a Middle School teacher. Neither of the Macknamara children were okay with this, but they weren't given a say in the debate. Barry, Ricky, Darrel and Sae were devastated that Ethan was moving, but Ethan promised he would keep in touch with them and keep playing Minecraft. On Ethan's first day of high school, he immediately felt left out and isolated from the people in this school. He didn't try speaking to anyone unless it was for school, and began losing contact with Darrel, Sae, Ricky, and Barry. One day, Ethan was forced to work with fellow freshman Trevor Tiorano on a science project, who just so happened to be a loner as well. At lunch, Trevor sat next to Ethan, making Ethan feel uncomfortable and suspicious. However, the more he hung out with Trevor, the closer he felt, and before he knew it, Trevor was his best friend. The two did rebellious things in school, such as slacking off gym class, and spending excessive time on their phones. During the summer of Ethan's sophomore year, Jason signed Ethan up for Boy Scout Camp, much to his horror. Kylie, who had graduated by then and did nothing besides sit in her parent's basement, made fun of Ethan for this, but thankfully, Ethan had Trevor by his side. The experience was complete torture, despite getting out of it with no injuries. It changed both of the boys, and they began behaving more maturely in school and around girls. Ethan got to know a girl named Tess Hammock in his junior year through playing Minecraft, who he started dating when they finally met in real life. When Ethan and Trevor were seniors, Trevor applied to a college in Washington D.C. Ethan applied to a college in Miami, looking to get a major in Math and a minor in English, but he was rejected, despite graduating. Even worse, Tess was forced to break up with him, because she was moving to Tokyo. Ethan didn't tell Trevor of either event, because he was worried of what Trevor would think of him. On June 30, 2014, Ethan planned a camp-out initially just for the two boys, but Trevor insisted he bring his girlfriend Madeline Ervin with him. Ethan didn't like Maddie, because she always stuck herself into their friendship, but he reluctantly agreed. Hybrid .4 Ethan is first seen in the prologue, attending a campout with Trevor and Trevor's girlfriend, Maddie. After a playful bicker with his best friend, Ethan resorts to going to bed early. A few hours later, after Trevor is awoken by an unknown sensation, Ethan and Maddie also wake up to alert Trevor of a nearby robot. Unfortunately, their warning causes the robot to turn its attention to them, knocking both the duo out in the process. Ethan is not physically seen for the rest of Hybrid .4, but Trevor repeatedly mentions both him and Maddie, as he worries about their whereabouts. At one point, Trevor debates if Ethan survived the encounter during the prologue, and moved on without him. Trevor sets out to find out the fate of Ethan and Maddie at the end of Hybrid .4. Strangers and Soldiers Ethan is the protagonist and narrator of Strangers and Soldiers. During the prologue, he details how he is dumped by Tess, who is moving to Tokyo to pursue college. He vaguely describes the dream he has during his campout, and after being ambushed by a strange robot, another dream in which he sees Tess. Tess explains that she regrets breaking up with him, and he agrees to take her back before he regains consciousness. Ethan wakes up in a hospital, having apparently been discovered a few hours prior, and is greeted by Wendy Hanson and Lola Theodos. They explain to him that they have no connection to his family, and after contacting both his friends and parents with no success, Ethan agrees to join Lola and Wendy, along with their friend Gordon Weissberg, at their home: The Penthouse. During their journey over, Ethan notices the bizarre technology he is surrounded by, and realizes how long he was really asleep for: one hundred years. He decides to keep this a secret from his new friends, and instead, takes the next two days off by faking sickness. During those days, he attempts to catch himself up with what he has missed. The following day, Ethan, Gordon, Lola and Wendy attend a concert, but their enjoyment is cut short after Ethan eavesdrops on haters of the performer. He is set off, and immediately begins yelling at the haters, who retract at him, but after an act of supposed self-defense, Ethan murders one of the haters in cold blood. Last One Left 1.486: Foreigners of the Fallen 2.577: Aliens and Traitors 3.098: Misery or Destiny Unidentified Flying Surface Ethan is perky, witty, and smart. He enjoys making people around him smile, being the center of attention, and hanging out with his best friend, Trevor Tiorano, and his girlfriend, Tess Hammock. He tries not to behave like the rest of his family, who he is embarrassed by because of their snobbish personalities. Like Trevor and Tess, Ethan is phenomenal with modern technology, and spends his free time gaming. Secretly, Ethan has a disliking to Madeline Ervin, because she takes Trevor away from him, but they aren't enemies. Ethan has a dark side to him, but he's kept it hidden out of fear of how Trevor will react to it. Ethan has fluffy light brown hair, which is pushed to his left, and blue-gray eyes. He has a thin facial hair layer, which he will occasionally shave, and stands at 5'10". Like his best friend, he is not physically fit, but he is capable of temporarily running at incredible speeds. Because he lives in the U.S., he has an American accent. Throughout the time he was latent, he did not age, but did grow one streak of gray hair to show how old he's supposed to be. By The Departure, Ethan obtains glasses, despite technically not needing them due to his powers as a Hybrid Human. Love Interests *Tess Hammock (See: Ethess) Friends Allies *Madeline Ervin *Keith Helm *Brandon Heidenrich *Stacey Jiang *All Members of The Fifty *Elizabeth Carter *The Tenth Doctor Enemies *The Programmers *Nat Morarity *Eunice Tavilla *Roger Olson *Wes Tavilla :Main Article: Ethan Macknamara/Quotations *Hybrid .4 *Strangers and Soldiers *Last One Left *1.486: Foreigners of the Fallen *2.577: Aliens and Traitors *3.098: Misery or Destiny *Ethan loves pink sprinkled donuts. *Ethan is the third known doppelgänger of "Warland", the previous two being Wilmer Marchand and Ronald Miller. Ethan03.jpg Ethan04.gif Ethan05.gif Ethan06.png Ethan07.gif Ethan08.gif Ethan09.gif Ethan10.gif Ethan11.gif Ethan12.gif Ethan13.gif Ethan14.gif|Ethan and his dog, Goldie. Ethan15.gif Ethan16.gif Ethan17.gif Ethan18.gif Ethan20.gif Ethan21.gif Ethan22.gif|Ethan dressed as a tree. Ethan23.gif Ethan24.gif Ethan25.gif Ethan26.gif Ethan27.gif Ethan28.gif Ethan Freshman Year.png|Ethan in his freshman year. Ethan Sophomore Year.png|Ethan in his sophomore year. Ethan Junior Year.png|Ethan in his junior year. Ethan29.gif Ethan30.jpg Ethan19.jpg Ethan31.gif Ethan32.gif Ethan33.gif Ethan34.gif Ethan35.gif Ethan37.gif Ethan36.gif Ethan38.gif Ethan39.gif Barry Ricky Darrel Sae.gif|Ethan's friends: Barry, Ricky, Darrel, and Sae. Ethan40.gif Ethan41.gif Ethan42.gif Ethan43.gif Ethan44.gif Ethan45.gif Ethan46.gif Ethan47.gif Ethan48.gif Ethan49.gif Ethan50.gif Ethan51.gif Ethan52.gif Ethan53.gif Ethan54.gif Ethan55.gif Ethan56.gif Ethan57.gif Ethan58.gif Category:Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Hybrid .4 Characters Category:SAS Characters Category:LOL Characters Category:The Upgrade Characters Category:The Omniscience Characters Category:1.486 Characters Category:2.577 Characters Category:3.098 Characters Category:The Departure Characters Category:UFS Characters Category:Member of The Fifty